


Something new

by muefei



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muefei/pseuds/muefei





	Something new

rimming警告，流水账🚗警告

“操！”  
Lucas惊叫出声的时候Elliot正把头埋在他两腿之间，Lucas以为这只会是个普通的口活，就像他们他妈的做过几百次的那样，直到刚刚感到Elliot的舌头舔上他身后的入口。  
Elliot停下来抬头看着他，两手撑着跪坐起来。：“哇哦，sorry babe，我以为你会喜欢。”  
“不，不是，不我不是指我不喜欢…”  
Elliot笑着打断他 “我知道，我应该至少征得同意，抱歉。”  
“是的。”Lucas能感觉到自己耳朵变得通红，而Elliot明显看到了，他弯下腰向他索要一个安抚的吻。  
Lucas伸出舌头勾住他，Elliot总是在接吻时富有侵略性，他的大手握着Lucas的后颈，让他抬起脊背和他接吻，让他只能张着嘴应付，让他暂时顾不上想这个小插曲，接着他们继续做爱。

Lucas瘫在床上，尝试从高潮的颤抖中恢复过来，Elliot躺在他旁边眯着他迷人的蓝眼睛欣赏眼前不太清醒的小男友。  
“抱歉我吓到你了，我只是突然想试试让你更舒服的法子。”  
Lucas仍然有些迟缓，“什么？”  
“rimming？”  
Lucas一瞬间噎住了，这理应是个尴尬的话题，但在这种时机下提起，又好像没什么问题。  
“我以为这种事对大部分人都，”他斟酌了一下，“挺恶心的。”  
“哈哈哈！”Elliot笑起来，“你是在担心这个吗？我们一起洗的澡，你忘了吗？我帮你用喷头冲干净…”  
“uh，闭嘴。”Lucas把抱枕砸在他脸上，Elliot哄笑着挡住他无力的攻击，翻身压在男孩身上。  
“我愿意为你做任何事，更何况这能让你舒服。”  
“你又是怎么知道的。”Lucas打量着身上的男友。  
“我在片里看到的…无论怎样，你来决定。”Elliot明显跃跃欲试。  
Lucas抿了下嘴唇，他不太擅长应付这种看似应欲拒还迎的邀约，相反，他的感情表达一向很直接，按土著团的话说，“就他妈像只奶猫”。  
所以这次他也这么做了，“那我们他妈就来试试。”  
“现在吗？”Elliot脸上满是“获准舔男朋友屁眼”的表情。  
Lucas清楚一次对于他们两个总是不太够，他抽出两条被Elliot压住的大腿，抬起来夹住他的腰磨蹭，感到身后被内射过一次的地方像发了洪水一样湿润。“等等，”他有些僵硬地向Elliot递去眼神， “要擦一下吗？”  
Elliot用动作否定了他，他两只手握上Lucas的大腿，把它们掰得更开，同时又举得更高，这个姿势让Lucas整个后穴都清楚的暴露在空气里。  
Lucas突然有些害羞，并开始些担心Elliot会介意，“嘿baby，你确定……啊、” Elliot明显不愿留他时间思考，他伸出舌尖舔了一下那个略微使用过度的红肿入口，满足地感觉到一阵畏缩，手里握着的大腿也弹动着想要逃开，他于是把它们举得更高，方便自己动作。  
Lucas配合地喘气，努力让自己适应这种新奇的感觉，并努力与平常性爱的快感进行类比，但他失败了。Lucas从未料想自己的入口如此敏感，意料之外的激烈快感沿着脊背蔓延上来，Elliot的舌头比他的性器更灵活，更柔软，还有些粗糙，Lucas被刺激得弓起后背，两条腿在空气中乱踢，随机又被Elliot的手握住归回原位。  
“Elliot……”Lucas手指轻轻攥住他的头发，男友每一次的浅刺都让他得大声呻吟出声。  
“啊！”他猛地弹动了一下，感觉到Elliot突然深刺进了体内，就像他们每一次的性交，他总会该死地在开头突然挺进来，坏笑地听他尖叫出来。  
Elliot开始尝试模拟阴茎抽插的动作，并惊讶于他的男孩过分敏感的身体，Lucas的后穴随着他每一次的抽插收缩，拼命地挽留，他尝到刚刚被射在里面的精液，伴着他的唾液随着每一次的抽刺流出来，浸湿Lucas的脊背和一大片床单。  
“啊…啊…”Lucas呻吟着，扭着腰，像是要逃离，但手却同时按在Elliot的头顶。他从没期待过这么强烈的快感，有些被吓到了，他甚至觉得自己马上会失禁，不敢相信自己能够仅仅在Elliot五分钟不到的挑逗下达到高潮。  
“Elliot，这太多了……”  
Elliot伸出手触碰Lucas的性器，他一瞬间觉得自己就要射了，但Elliot攥住了他。  
“啊…别在这时候！”Lucas气地拍打着Elliot的头，又被体内的舌尖勾到敏感点，大声叫着，无意识地挺着脖子。Elliot停下动作，安抚身下的男孩，“宝贝，宝贝，坚持一下，只用后面。”  
“no…！啊——” Lucas哭着摇头，但Elliot停下后穴顿时空虚的要命，他想要求Elliot继续操他，用什么都行。但他的全部理智都在应付过激的快感，一句话也说不出来，只能含糊地喊着Elliot的名字。  
Elliot知道Lucas想要什么，也清楚他天赋异禀的男朋友完全可以做到只用后面高潮。他坐起身，换成两根手指探入Lucas湿润灼热的后穴，轻车熟路地蹭到记忆里的那点，每次触碰那里Lucas的反应都可爱的要命，现在也不例外。一次次的摩擦让Lucas舒服地哭喊出来，他漂亮的身体随着手指抽插得节奏颤抖，畏缩，迎合。Elliot舔着唇欣赏着他脆弱又火辣的表情，看着他的男孩在他的掌控下哭泣，扭动，被他只用嘴和手操得一塌糊涂。  
“啊啊——！”Lucas在Elliot松手的一瞬间哭喊声拔高了，他的腰挺起成惊人的弧度，身体紧绷着，头扬起顶在枕头上，后穴地剧烈吮吸着体内的手指。他在Elliot再次弯曲手指时颤抖着射在自己身上，溅在潮红的脸上，还有一些落在唇上，被下意识伸出的舌头卷进嘴里。  
Elliot目不转睛地看着他，“Fuck……Lucas，你太他妈辣了。” 他叹息着松开Lucas，看着他一瞬间脱力瘫在了床上，侧躺着蜷缩成一团，身体痉挛地颤抖。  
Elliot抽出纸巾擦手，又多抽了几张帮Lucas擦脸，“你今晚又一次让我惊喜，baby。”  
Lucas试着从喘息中平缓下来，一边无力地翻了个白眼。  
“我们，不能经常做这个。”  
Elliot给了他一个安抚的亲吻，“为什么不？你刚刚用后面射只用了——”他作势查看手机，“十分钟？”  
“……嗯，” Lucas嘟囔地把脸埋进枕头里，“但是这有点过了……”  
Elliot面对着Lucas躺下来，轻轻啄吻他可爱得要命的男朋友，Lucas对此只是弱弱地哼了一声回应，今晚的三次高潮让他疲惫不堪。Elliot停下查看他的时候，发现他的小刺猬已经靠在自己怀里睡着了。


End file.
